


Crumbling

by FanfictioningFangirl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also lots of hurt, During Far From Home, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mysterio is being a dick but Peter doesn't know it yet, Trailer scene, but like vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictioningFangirl/pseuds/FanfictioningFangirl
Summary: He doesn't aim for the next building.Or, he holds out his arm, fingers bent and, suddenly, it's like he can't find the strength to.The moments before and after the Spideychelle hug in the latest FFH trailer





	Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Vaguely suicidal + Endgame Spoilers

_In your head, in your head, they are dying_

— Zombies, The Cranberries

Peter doesn't aim for the next building.

Or: He holds out his arm, fingers bent and, suddenly, it's like he can't find the strength to. He closes his eyes. His arm falls to his side. The wind whistles past him, people scream in the streets below. Deep inside, he knows that he should do something, but he can't. He's just a kid on a school trip. It's his fault all these civilians are dying and, Peter's not sure trying to help them would change a thing.

He feels the snap a moment before it comes.

And then, he's falling.

* * *

" _Peter!"_

 _He freezes. Stops._ That voice.

_It's been years since he last spoke to Ben and, yet, the rasp in his voice, the hint of a Southern accent, mingled with a touch of Queens is so familiar._

_He'd have recognised that voice anywhere._

" _Peter." Again. Closer this time. "I'm here."_

_A hand appears through the mist. Outstretched and open, like it's inviting Peter to grab on. Suddenly he's ten again, clinging to Uncle Ben as they cross the street and blabbering about insignificant nonsense. There's so much he never told Ben. So much he still wants to tell him._

" _I'm sorry," Peter whispers._

" _Don't be," Ben whispers. He's kneeling in front of him, hand still open and Peter makes to reach out. To hold him, one last time._

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

" _No," he's screaming. "Ben. Come back. Please."_

_But Ben, eyes closed and palm still open, does not move._

* * *

When he hits the ground, the world disappears.

He can't hear the blaring sirens or screaming people. His own screams echo in Peter's head, mingled with the whisper of a gun being fired.

He's curled up into a ball, trembling all over and, maybe, he could just stay here till he disappears too. Maybe a car will run over him, or a building will collapse over him, and then this will be over.

Forever.

"Kid?"

He shakes his head. Not now. Not today.

"Kid, it's okay."

"Mr Stark," he whispers because it's too good to be true.

Because Tony always comes when things are getting out of control

He's always there to help.

To save the day.

Except —

The reactor blinks and goes dark. Tony Stark hits the ground with a deafening thud.

When Peter cries, it's kneeling in front of another mangled body, wishing he'd taken the hit instead. The world deserves its Uncle Bens and Tony Starks. The world doesn't really need Peter Parkers. Not when they could have so much better.

* * *

He can't move.

Or, perhaps, he no longer wants to.

The world is ending, Peter thinks and, maybe, that's okay.

Then someone screams his name, again, and this time, it fills his heart with dread.

* * *

Michelle's wearing a pale jacket and her backpack and her hair is tied back like it always is and he wonders if she's dead too. If they all are.

She crashes into him, arms wrapped around him, his nose pressed against her shoulder and he still can't breathe. She doesn't let go. Thank god she doesn't let go. Her hair smells of the hotel shampoo he used yesterday morning, and there's a scratch on her cheek, but she's alive. And, maybe, holding onto her makes him feel a little bit alive too.

Behind them, a car explodes, and she squeezes him tighter; like she's never going to leave. Like she's just as scared of leaving him as he is of losing her.

But, then again, they all do. They always leave.

She steps back, cups his face in her palms, and when he stares into her eyes, he sees the world. Michelle Jones doesn't give up. She fights and fights and fights. She's a light in the darkness, a flame in the cold. She's the bravest person he knows.

"Breathe," she says, and it's like she breaks the curse. "With me. In. Out. In —"

He imitates her, placing his trembling hands on top of hers.

"We're going to make it." She believes that. She really does.

And, maybe for her sake, he needs to too.

He nods.

Michelle smiles; Flicks his hair off his face.

When she hugs him again, Peter cries.

The world is crumbling, he thinks, and so is he.

Though it hurts less when Michelle's next to him and he's glad for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like two seconds in the whole damn clip but I love them, and they definitely love each other! I mean, I don't know about you guys but I cannot wait for all the Spideychelle we're going to get in FFH... It's going to be totally awesome!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr : [WizardingAesthetics](http://wizardingaesthetics.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
